


Mordecai and Rigby have a gay experience with Drake and Josh

by JustSagan



Category: Drake & Josh, Regular Show
Genre: Blood, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Death, Depression, Double Anal Penetration, End, Everyone Is Gay, Gay, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Large Cock, M/M, Magic, Multi, Oral Sex, Rape, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Suffering, Suicide, Surprise Sex, Triple Penetration, my
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 20:24:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12565484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSagan/pseuds/JustSagan
Summary: This a gay story about two gay animals and two gay guys. Be sure to give a gay review, and have gay day. Also this gay story is dedicated to Badfic Pod cast! Read to find out why, you homo.





	Mordecai and Rigby have a gay experience with Drake and Josh

This story is dedicated to the podcast known as  **Badfic** . I will tell you all why at the end.

...

[](https://imgur.com/L01uqCP)

Its was a normal dick sucking night for Mordecai and Rigby. They were sucking each others dicks, while also thinking about new ways to suck dicks. Unfortunately, the two had gotten sick of sucking eachothers dicks.

“ _ Hey Mordecai! I love sucking dick and all, but can we try doing other things with our dicks? _ ” Rigby asked, with a dick next to his face. 

“ _ I don't know bro… I only know how to suck dick, and not much else. _ ” Mordecai admitted, with a dick next to his face. 

Mordecai then went back to sucking Rigby's dick, but this dick sucking didnt make Rigby happy. 

“ _ NOOO!!! If the only thing you want to do is suck my dick, then I think we should start seeing new dick buddies! _ ” 

Rigby was then about to walk out of the house to find a new dick buddy, but then when he opened the door, he saw two very famous guys. 

“ _ Holy crap! You two are Drake and Josh from the famous Nickelodeon tv show Drake and Josh! _ ” Rigby said, while holding his dick in excitement.

“ _ That's right Rigby! We are here because we can tell that you and your dick buddy are suffering from dick withdrawal syndrome, so we are here to help! _ ” Drake explained.

Drake and Josh walked into the house, and stood in front of Mordecai. Mordecai was about to say something, but then looked down and noticed the large dicks on Drake and Josh.

“ _ Dang! I wanna put my lips on those dicks! _ ” Mordecai said, while grabbing his own dick. 

“ _ Sorry Mordecai, but you gotta learn how to use a dick in different ways! _ ” Josh explained, as he and Drake grabbed Mordecai, and held him down. 

“ _ Ahhh! What are you doing!? _ ” Mordecai yelled. 

“You gotta learn how to take three dicks in the ass! Rigby, get over here!” Drake said.

Rigby then ran over, with his dick in hand.

“ _ Oh ya! I have wanted to put my dick in his ass for years! _ ” Rigby said.

Before they put their dicks in Mordecai, Josh did a dick roll call.

“ _ Drakes dick, check! My dick, check! Rigby's dick, check! Mordecai's dick, check! Alright, we are ready to go! _ ”

The three of them then stuck their dicks into Mordecai's ass at the exact same time. While they were fucking Mordecai with their dicks, Josh was jerking Mordecai's dick off. 

They continued to use their dicks to fuck Mordecai for a few moments, until they started to get annoyed with Mordecai's screams. They tried to rub his dick more, but nothing would stop the screaming. But then Josh had an idea. 

“ _ You two keep shoving your dicks into his ass, i'll be right back! _ ” Josh said, as he ran off.

Josh ran to the bathroom, turned the lights off, and preformed a ritual. 

“ _...Dick...Dick...Dick… _ ” Josh mutered.

At first, nothing happened. But then… He saw a figure appear in the reflection. Just as he was trying to figure out who the figure was, the figure spoke. 

“ _ Hello! Im Dick Cheney! Why have you called me? _ ” 

Josh was very surprised that the ritual actually worked, but he was also of course happy to see that Dick Cheney was now here. 

“ _ I need your help Dick Cheney! My friends and I are sticking our dicks in this guys asshole, but he won't stay quiet! We tried jerking his dick, rubbing his dick, and nothing is working! You gotta help us Dick Cheney! _ ” Josh pleaded.

Dick Cheney thought about it for a moment. After making up his dick, I mean mind, dick Cheney pulled his dick out, and got ready to be a very good dick buddy.

“ _ Now show me where your dick buddies are! I have a dick to take care of! _ ” Dick said, while holding his dick.

The two dick buddies then walked back to their dick buddies, and saw that Mordecai was still screaming. Dick Cheney was already annoyed by this, so Dick pulled his dick out, and got ready to make things quiet.

_ “Hi Mordecai, i'm Dick Cheney and i'm gonna shove my dick down your throat so that you will stop annoying your dick buddies! _ ” 

Dick Cheney then shoved his dick down Mordecai's throat. Mordecai tried to scream, but Dick Cheneys dick was shoved so deep in his mouth, that Dick Cheneys dick was in Mordecai's lung. The dick buddies were quite happy with Dick Cheney's work. 

“ _ Nice job Dick! Your dick sure did the trick! _ ” Rigby complimented.

“ _ Ya Dick! Your dick is quite amazing! You are a true dick buddy! _ ” Josh added. 

The dick buddies then continued to fuck Mordecai. However, after some time, the dick buddies decided that they needed some more dick.

“Hey dick buddies, let me call up some more dick!” Drake said.

Drake then pulled out his dick phone, and called the gay dick loving cousins of the KKK… The GayGayGay. 

“ _ Hey dick lovers! I know you guys want some dick, so us dick buddies decided that it would be best to invite you fellow dick lovers here! And just so you dick lovers know, we have 1 dick, 2 dick, 3 dick, 4 dick, and 5 dick. We have five guys worth of dick here! So be sure to give us dick buddies a visit! _ ” Drake said to the GayGayGay.

After five minutes of doing dick stuff, the GayGayGay finally arrived. 

“ _ Hello dick buddies! We are the GayGayGay, and we are ready to do some dick stuff! _ ” A GayGayGay member said, while pulling out his dick. 

All 10 of the GayGayGay members then went up to Mordecai, and shoved all of their dicks into Mordecai's ass. Unfortunately, the level of dick was way too much for Mordecai's ass, so Mordecai was literally torn in half. 

“ _ Oh no! My dick buddy is dead! _ ” Rigby cried. 

Rigby then grabbed his dick, and started to cry. But then Josh calmed him down. 

“ _ Don't worry Rigby, we can use the power of dick to perform a dick ritual that can bring back out dick buddy! _ ” 

Everyone then made a circle around their dead dick buddy, grabbed another dick buddies dick, and performed the dick ritual.

“ _ Dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick, give us the dick now! Dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick, we want the dick now! _ ” The dick buddies chanted.

Then suddenly, a bunch of white dick magic shot out of every dick buddies dick. The dick magic hit Mordecai's dick, and brought him back to life. When Mordecai woke up, he grabbed his dick, and tried to run out of the house while screaming.

“ _ Ohhhh no you dont dick buddy! _ ” Drake yelled.

Drake then grabbed his dick, and used it to dick lasso Mordecai. After he pulled him back, Josh grew his own dick to the size of a baseball bat, and then used his giant dick to brake Mordecai's legs. 

“ _ AHHHHHHHHHH!!! Why are you doing this to me! _ ” Mordecai asked, while crying and struggling to escape Drakes dick.

“ _ Because… You are our dick buddy! And you will suck dick, ass fuck dick, lick dick, rub dick, dick dick, and more! _ ” Josh replied. 

Mordecai was then dick fucked by everyone in the room. Eventually, the pizza delivery dick boy, the pool dick boy, and even Gay Greg got involved. Mordecai spent the next two weeks getting dick fucked, until he was finally rescued by Uncle Grandpa, Shadow the Hedgehog, David Chappell, and Colonel Noodle.

Mordecai was taken to the hospital, and then was put into the witness protection program. Mordecai fell into a deep depression, and committed suicide by choking on his own dick. 

**Author's Note:**

> The word dick is said 220 times in this story, making up 31% of the story. And the word dicks was said 14 times, making up 2% of this story. So 33% of the story is dick/dicks. So that means this story is quite gay.
> 
> Also, congratulations to the Badfic podcast for making it to 1000 followers on Twitter! YAY! They did good. They deserve a cookie… But just one cookie.


End file.
